


Pocky Kiss

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, JRon, Jonghyun wants a kiss and Aron is clueless, M/M, Mini Drabble, Pepero Day, Puppy Line, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Kim Jonghyun looks forward to celebrate his first romantic holiday with his boyfriend (and maybe even get his first kiss while at it)Alas, the said boyfriend is a bit clueless
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Pocky Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Deeply inspired by this adorable JRon fanart by Cgbgbox nim 
> 
> https://twitter.com/cgbgbox/status/1326376856975626240?s=19
> 
> Was supposed to post this on Pepero Day but reality ensued. Thank God for inpiniteu nim for the final push lol

Nimbling through the box of pocky cookies, Kim Jonghyun sulked. 

He gets it though. Kwak Aron, the love of his youthful life and great guy to boot, was also a foreign exchange student who may or may not be aware of the romantic connotation of the day. 

11th November or what people in Asia would more affectionately known as Pepero Day, an Asian valentine's day where friends and lovers exchange the said cookies with one another. 

They had recently got together (which involves a very flamboyant and very cheesy public love confession from the senior's part and a lot flailing hands and screeches of embarrassment from his part) and had spent the entire 3 weeks wandering around the school holding hands and gazing sickenedly in love at each other (Mingi's words) and yet had never kissed. 

Not even once. 

Jonghyun had wanted to take advantage of the day to celebrate what would be their first romantic holiday together and maybe even get his first kiss from his very adorable boyfriend. 

Alas. Despite of the several subtle hints (and one very public display of affection via a very shameless Hwang Minhyun and a very embarrassed Kang Baekho) Aron, didn't really noticed what was really going on currently at the school. 

Watching as his very handsome and very foreign boyfriend chatting with their friends, clueless to Jonghyun's state of mind, Jonghyun bit into another chocolate stick but instead of eating it, he simply let the stick rest between his lips and waited.

And waited. 

He finally turned to the friend and glared fiercely, who noticed and immediately turned tail and ran, leaving Aron to turn to his boyfriend with a perplexed look.

"Hyumng (Hyung)." Jonghyun mumbled in between the stick cookie, gesturing his boyfriend closer. "Thwis (this)."

Aron tilted his head but come closer. "Huh? Is there something wrong with the cookie?"

Jonghyun glared and pointedly looked at the cookie between his lips and back at his boyfriend, his eyebrows raised. 

Alas, Aron can be quite clueless from time to time.

Sitting there, looking like a lost puppy, Aron only stared at him.

Jonghyun snapped.

Quickly crunching the cookie between his teeth, Jonghyun pulled his boyfriend closer and rest their lips together. Taking the advantage of the open lips, the younger man pushed the crushed lips into his mouth, letting the senior taste the chocolate cookies and the strawberry milk he had earlier. 

Pulling away, Jonghyun smirked at Aron's dazed look. It wasn't a great first kiss, but oh well, there's always space for improvement. 

"Happy Pepero Day hyung." He flicked the empty pocky box at the senior before flaunting off, laughing as he heard Aron screeching in embarrassment and the sound of chair pushed away as the senior ran after him.

Yea, it's a great holiday. 


End file.
